Renzo Hakashi
Renzo Hakashi (レンゾ・ハカシ, Renzo Hakashi) is a member of Othrys' Six Titans of War. The other Titans often call him by "Renzy", although the name bothers him. With his use of Eye Magic, he is known to take down an enemy by just staring at them, thus, giving him the name "Eyes of Terror" (脅眼, Kyōgan). To honor his father, he prefers to be called "Chaos" (混沌, Konton). Appearance Renzo is a muscular man standing at 5'8" ft tall and weight 280lbs. Renzo wears a black long-sleeve cloak that covered his most of his body up to the neck area. Under the cloak is an attire that includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a black form-fitting shirt underneath. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Renzo owns 2 masks. One has a hole for his right eye and has flame-like patterns on them, he is seen with this mask when patrolling. The other mask has two holes, for his left and right eye, he is usually seen with this mask when preparing for war. He wears these masks so his opponents doesn't recognize him. Renzo's masks are made of special materials that blocks out poisonous gases, it's perfect for going on missions with Blaine. Personality Renzo is a silent, intriguing man. He has a habit for observing everyone he meets, making sure they are a trustworthy person. He is a really good friend of Eleanor Valentine, it's rare to see Renzo with a friend. He always had trouble having fun, due to his lack of humour. Even when fighting he can't seems to enjoy himself. He has claimed that he never wanted to be a terrorist, he just wanted to fulfill his father's wish: help Othrys become the best. History Not much is known about Renzo's past before he joined Othrys. It is said that he traveled to many places to learn the magics that he has right now. When he came to Othrys, Cronus was impressed of how he managed to get through the security system without a scratch. It wasn't long before he actually became a Titan of War. Sypnosis Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Renzo was able to show his combat capabilities without using magic through many training with his soldiers. However, he lacks fighting skills because of his boredom keeping him from training like he usually does. Weapon Specialist - Renzo can be pretty resourceful at times, wielding two kunais in each hand and is able to go head on with a master swordman. Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Magic Magical Prowess Immense Magical Power - As a Titan of War, Renzo possesses tremendous magic power. He was able to activate and deactivate his eye magics instantly without a sign of exhaustion. *Magical Aura - Renzo can exerts out a black magical aura from his body with the power equivalent to the S-Class aura. Shinobi Art Shinobi Art - A fighting style that serves as a shinobi's main form of combat. This fighting style gives the user the mystical, mental, and physical abilities that have made shinobi famous throughout Earth Land. The physical and mental abilities usually revolve around espionage, sabotage, assassination, etc. While the mystical abilities revolve around using magic power in order to perform feats such as: turn invisible, use magic power-based attacks, shapeshift, create clones, create illusions, summon animals, and have control over the four basic elements. *'Shinobi-iri Art: Vanishing' - By focusing inwardly, Renzo is able to hide his magical power from other mages and shinobi. When Renzo uses this move, the people around him will think that he is like a normal citizen. *'Shinobi Art: Magic Clone' - This is a basic spell that allows the user to create a clone of themselves or an object with magical energy. *'Shinobi Drive' - Shinobi Drive is a spell that allows the user to use the full capacity of his brain and muscles by focusing magical energy to his mind and body. This allows his to perform awe inspiring feats. The feats that this spell grants differs from person to person depending on their past, personality, and magical abilities and specialities. Wind Magic Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) - A Caster Magic and a variation of Air Magic. *'Flight' (フライト, Furaito)- A basic Wind Magic spell. This allows Renzo to takes flight by manipulating the air around his body and levitates himself up. He uses this spell to evade attacks and use long distance spells. *'Storm Bringer' (暴風波, Sutōmu Buringā) - An offensive spell. Renzo moves his hand in a pattern, manipulating the wind around his hand and creates a tornado that is released from his hand. Once this tornado reaches the target, it spins and sends them flying. This also can be used in a combo with his great fan for even more control over the tornado to manipulate it. Emperor Eye Emperor Eye is a Holder Magic and a form of Eye Magic capable of anticipating another's movements and manipulating their mind. Emperor Eye grants the user an immense amount of claritive perception allowing them to read lips and other body parts like the eyes, mimic another's body movements all most without any difference and use a very discrete form of non-verbal communication with other users of this magic. These attributes also transfer to combat; allowing the user to see fast-moving objects and by carefully analysing an opponents body and movements, such as the slightest tense in a muscle, they can anticipate that opponents next move and act accordingly. The user may also have other abilities which vary between the users. Equipments Great Fan - A large fan Renzo carry around that is usually strapped to his back. He utilize his Wind Magic with this fan. Quotes Quotes by Renzo Quotes to Renzo Gallery RenzoPM.jpg|Renzo's Patrol Mask RenzoWM.jpg|Renzo's War Mask RGF.jpg|Renzo's Great Fan Zmirobito.png|Renzo's Emperor Sight and Eye of Perception activation RenzoHouse.jpg|Renzo's House northwest of Othrys Trivia * Renzo is based off of Obito Uchiha from the Naruto series. * Renzo's themes are Demetori - Bridge of The Lotus and Demetori - Septette for the Dead Princess ~ Ascending Into Naught * Renzo's stats are shown here: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Terrorist Category:Othrys Category:Caster Mage Category:Eye Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Character Category:Articles in process Category:Shinobi Art Category:Shinobi